To prevent random or unintentional inputs at software interfaces, e.g. in the internet, such inputs must generally be confirmed by the user. As users, who very frequently work with an interface that they know well, soon start to experience a sense of familiarity or find the confirmation prompts irritating, such prompts are often passed over unread or unchecked and simply confirmed. Such an unchecked response or confirmation can result in unwanted situations. In the automation environment in particular unchecked but confirmed inputs can lead to critical situations, in particular at process control interfaces, for example HMIs. Unintentional confirmation in an automation environment, particularly in process control, can cause not insignificant damage.
In the process control environment it is equally important for specific inputs to be confirmed by operators, who also have authorization to confirm corresponding inputs. Confirmation of inputs by unauthorized persons should be prevented.
Simple confirmation of operator inputs by a user authorized for this purpose is therefore desirable. A system is known from the patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,717, with which the speed of a mouse pointer on an operator interface is manipulated to make it easier for an operator to input or click on an icon.
A system and a method are known from the international publication WO 02/054200, with which different user rights are configured, specifically for use in the internet, such that the rights are associated with a mouse as the input means, with different inputs being able to be effected by users as a function of the mouse used at the time.